In her paws
by XxXcatXxX
Summary: In a desperate attempt to help Demeter's nerves Bombalurina and Misto come up with a scheme to transfer some of Rina's unending confidence to Demeter. But things don't go exactly according to plan...
1. The moving of Mistoffelees

It was about a week after the Jellicle ball and Bombalurina was sat alone, deep in thought. She wasn't thinking about her third name (that made her brain sore) instead her thoughts revolved around the ball and its consequences.

The last ball had been eventful to say the least, what with Macavity gate-crashing and all. He had not only tried to kidnap Deuteronomy but Demeter as well, it was the latter that worried Bombalurina the most. Demeter had always been on the nervy side but she used to be Macavity's mate so what more could you expect? She never wanted to speak of the years she was with Macavity and Bombalurina – the understanding the queen that she was – never pressured her into it. But after the ball Demeter's already fragile nerves had taken a turn for the worst.

She was jumpy, self-conscious and had become very quiet with the cats she didn't know so well. Bombalurina turned over to see Demeter herself sat chatting to Rumpleteazer. They were sat on the tyre pile enjoying the sun, Teazer's mate Mungojerrie jumped up beside them and Demeter jumped five feet into the air. Bombalurina heard Teazer scolding her mate for surprising Demeter, it was clear from the expression on his face that he didn't think he'd done anything wrong and if the truth be known – he hadn't.

The scarlet queen jumped off the ford and called over to her best friend who looked distinctly uncomfortable. Demeter came running to her side and Bombalurina gave her an affectionate hug.

"You're up early for a change." Rina smiled.

"I had a bad dream." Demeter lowered her eyes to the ground but she didn't seem to want to go into detail.

"Care to elaborate?" Bombalurina started walking and Demeter fell into step beside her.

"No." She said simply. Bomba raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

She couldn't help getting the impression that this was not a problem that would be solved easily. They say time is the greatest healer but who wants to have to wait for years just so they can relax again? What was needed for Demeter was a quick fix. The idea came to her completely out of the blue but Bomba knew it was brilliant. Who was the most confident, out-going and self assured queen around? (Not to mention gorgeous.)

She was!

And if Demeter couldn't catch some confidence from her then where could she catch it? All she needed to do was find some way of teaching Demeter to be more confident.

Bombalurina looked down at her friend who was just now looking over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

Demeter looked away immediately, "Nothing Rina I was just… looking."

Bombalurina shook her head; this was exactly what she was talking about. That confidence boost needed to come quick.

"Hay Dem say I wanted to teach someone something, a certain quality how would I go about it?"

Demeter frowned, "You mean like something you had but they didn't?"

"Exactly."

Demeter suddenly stopped dead and stared hard at her friend.

"You're not thinking what I think your thinking are you?"

Rina fluttered her eyelashes innocently, "What do you think I'm thinking sweetie?"

Demeter placed her paws on her hips. "You want Misto to teach you magic!"

Bombalurina felt relief wash over her, she smirked, "I can honestly say, you thought wrong."

How the hell did she come to that crazy assumption anyway? As she was mulling over the weirdness of her friends mind another idea hit her. Misto, he was the perfect solution! She had to go and see him straight away.

"Demeter I've got to go." She gave her friend a brief hug and ran off before Demeter had even realised she'd gone.

Bombalurina stood banging against the door to Misto's den, he couldn't _not_ be in, he was always in! "Are you planning on hammering the door down or will you be satisfied just to dent it?"

Rina spun round to see Tugger smiling at her. Usually at this point she would do some flirting and pouting of the lips, but she was in a rush right now.

"Have you seen Misto Tugs?"

Tugger leaned against a nearby bookcase, "Maybe, maybe not."

Rina rolled her eyes; obviously _he_ wasn't in a rush. She stood in front of him and he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. Bombalurina leaned in close to his ear, "_Have_ you seen Misto?"

The tom sighed, "Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"Just answer the question."

"He moved."

Bombalurina jumped back, since when did cats move dens?

"Moved?"

"That's what I said."

"Moved where?"

Tugger pointed her in the direction of the porta-loo. Bombalurina gasped, no one had made their den in the porta-loo since Deuteronomy lived with the tribe. It was the ultimate in luxury and space.

"If you ask me that fames gone to his head."

"Remind me never to ask you anything." Rina continued to stare; Tugger tried to re-engage her attention but failed miserably.

"Later Bomb." She didn't even notice him leave.

Bombalurina crept towards the porta-loo, it had fallen onto its side and the actual toilet and sink had been removed, it was just a warm and spacey box, completely weather proof, very solid and Deuteronomy had even taken the care to make the human door more suitable for cats by fixing a section so it slid back and forth.

Bombalurina cautiously slid the door backwards and peered in; the big white room was lit with an electric light and sat at the far end was Misto's sister Victoria. She was perched on a cushion and leaning on a cardboard box as though it were a desk. Tucked in against the back wall Jemima was in a similar seating arrangement.

Victoria caught site of Bombalurina peering in through the door, she shuffled some plain paper around on her desk before clearing her throat, "Welcome to Conjuring cat Inc."

Rina stepped in and slid the door across behind her; she walked to the 'desk' where Vickie was perched. Her paws making a pattering sound on the floor which (if the box was the right way up) was actually a wall. It looked as though Jemima was asleep.

Bombalurina leant against the desk, "Victoria, what is going on here?" She spread her paws out gesturing to the room.

"My brother's new office."

"Office?"

"Well since the tribe found out about his… abilities everyone's been wanting his help with something. So he expanded."

Rina whistled looking around the room, "No kidding."

Victoria shuffled the paper some more, being human size it was a bit too big for her paws. "I presume that's why _you're_ here."

Bombalurina nodded.

"Well I'm the secretary and Jemima's his PA."

"Isn't that basically the same thing?"

Victoria frowned slightly, "I wouldn't know." She nodded over to the other wall (The ceiling) where some cushions were lined up, in front of them was a long red curtain hiding the other half of the box. "Take a seat."

Bombalurina collapsed onto one of the soft cushions and took another look round, apart from the staff she was the only one there. So why did she have to wait?

After about half an hour had passed she began to get really bored, Victoria did nothing but shuffle paper and look vacant and Jemima was still asleep. Bombalurina walked back up to the desk conscious of the pattering of her paws on the gleaming floor. "Look," She slammed a paw down on Victoria's desk making her jump, "Does Misto even know I'm here?"

Victoria looked indignant, "The conjuring cat knows everything!"

"Then he must know how irritated I'm getting waiting around like this. I mean everlasting cat the place is deserted."

Victoria yawned, "Please take a seat." She gestured back to the cushions.

"Like hell I will." Bombalurina pushed against the desk and the box toppled over on top of Victoria who squirmed to get free. She stalked over to the red curtain and pulled it over only to see Misto asleep on the floor.

Bombalurina let out an infuriated little scream and Misto woke up straight away. He stared groggily at her and rose to his paws. "Did you want to see me?" He yawned.

"No, I've just been sat out there for hours for the good of my health."

Mistoffelees looked apologetic and went to speak but Victoria charged in. She gave Bombalurina a withering look.

"I'm sorry she just ran in. There was nothing I could do!"

Misto put a paw to his head, "its okay Vicky. Send Jemima in please."

Bombalurina sank to the ground as Jemima came in with a clip board and a saucer of cream for her and Misto. "Refreshments?" She offered Bombalurina the cream and then sat in the corner with her clip board and a tube of lipstick.

"Now," Misto sat back onto a fluffy cushion, "What can Conjuring cat Inc do for you?"

Bombalurina sighed and told Misto about how she felt Demeter needed some confidence. "So say you were to cast a spell or make a potion or whatever it is you do, so you could transfer some of my confidence to her."

Misto looked at her thoughtfully then glanced at Jemima.

"Have you got that down?" The young queen nodded enthusiastically.

Bombalurina walked over to her, "What exactly are you doing anyway?"

"Taking notes."

She glanced at the clip board; on it was a single sheet of white paper filled with little squiggles made by the lipstick.

"Some notes they are. Hay," Rina peered down, "Can you please explain to me why you've drawn me looking like the female version of Bustopher Jones?" Jemima hugged the clip-board close to her chest.

"That's not the female version."

"You little-"

Misto cleared his throat loudly and Rina turned. "So… can you do anything?"

The conjuring cat winked, "I may be able to."

* * *

_A.N:_ _Well that be the first chapter and i'd like to thank Eminems6 for helping me out with my genre confusions! _

_Just a little message to any Misto fans, i would just like to say that although you may feel Misto's living situation is a tad undignified... he likes living in the porta-loo so there! Hehe. _


	2. Sink or swim?

Bombalurina walked out of Misto's den feeling very optimistic, he wanted to meet her again tomorrow – with Demeter. She took a quick look around the general area but her friend was nowhere to be seen, Pouncival however was spread out upside down on a plastic barrel. She approached him and surprisingly he giggled when he saw her, Rina stood in front of him with a questioning look.

"You look funny upside down." He chuckled, Rina sighed – zero points on the maturity scale.

"But no less gorgeous?" She leaned forward and Pouncival's little eyes lit up, he promptly turned himself the right way round.

"Nah, no less gorgeous."

Rina smirked; she had to say for all his stupidity the little tom was so cute.

"Hay, have you seen Demeter?"

Suddenly Pouncival's mouth spread into a mischievous grin, "Maybe, maybe not."

The queen cocked her head and fixed him an accusing stare, "Were you listening in on me and Tugs before?" Inside she was laughing but she kept her voice firm.

Pouncival hung his head and muttered something about 'just passing by'.

"Sure. So have you seen her?"

Pouncival yawned hugely, as though tired of her company. The yawn was very fake. "She was walking around pointlessly with Munkustrap before."

Rina tutted, "That 'pointless walking' is protecting you as you sleep at night young tom."

Pouncival winked, "Couldn't you protect me while I sleep at night?"

Momentarily thrown Bombalurina was slightly speechless; eventually she managed to scoff, "In your dreams." Before turning on her heel.

"Every night!" Pouncival called after her.

* * *

She finally found her friend, sitting on the shell of a crushed car with Munkustrap. Rina watched them with a smile on her face, at least this was the one good thing that had come from the ball, Demeter was finally starting to come round to Rina's way of thinking, which was that Munk liked her just as much as she liked him. Well after he risked his life for her at the ball Bombalurina thought it would hit her sooner or later.

Demeter was laughing and looking completely relaxed as Munk talked to her and Bomba jumped up beside them, smiling at Munk and rubbing her head along Demeter's shoulder. The silver tabby smiled back at her and Demeter looked captivated. Rina thought how strange it was that she had grown up with Munk all her life, but she could honestly say she had never been attracted to him. He had these 'safe' vibes radiating off him, when you were with Munkustrap you felt protected but Rina preferred the way she felt with Tugger. All her senses on alert – when you were with Tugger you felt like anything could happen.

Bombalurina rolled over; perhaps that was the difference, Demeter wanted to feel loved and protected whereas she just liked the adrenalin rush - the fun of chasing someone and then getting them - but she hadn't got Tugger yet.

Demeter scowled, "Rina." She said a little louder but Bomba didn't look round.

Munk shrugged, "Maybe she's having a premonition." He regarded Bomba's blank face.

"What premonition could possibly make her so gormless?" Demeter grinned and Munk suddenly shouted:

"Tugger's gay!"

Rina's head whipped round, she raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

Demeter giggled, "We were just worried about you Rina, and you know how dangerous it is when you do excessive amounts of thinking."

The scarlet queen pouted and batted Demeter's ear playfully. She turned to Munkustrap,

"Munk do you mind if I have a few words with Demeter, alone?"

The tom got up and stretched, "Not at all. I should get back to patrolling anyway." He rubbed his head against Demeter's shoulder in the same friendly way Bomba had done as a greeting and waved to Bomba as he jumped off the car.

The two queens watched him before Demeter turned to her friend, "What's up?"

Bomba tilted her head upwards, "Um, the sky, clouds and strange black dots."

"That would be because you're staring at the sun." Demeter giggled.

Bomba shook her head and laughed then glanced over to Munkustrap disappearing around a bend.

"You two make me sick!"

Demeter cocked her head, "Come again?" She grinned.

"Well, you're so into each other you're practically one cat."

Demeter's shoulders began to shake with laughter and Rina sighed, "Let me re-phrase that." She giggled.

"Please do!"

"Okay so you like him, he like's you and yet neither of you act on it."

Demeter scoffed, "Excuse me, you and Tugger flirt outrageously and neither of _you_ act on it. Besides," she lowered her head, "I'm just too nervous."

Bombalurina's face lit up – here was her cue.

"And that leads me straight into what I want to say-"

Demeter pursed her lips, and held her paw in front of her friend's face.

"Rina we've been through all this before! Talk to the paw."

"I would do," Bomba dragged her paw down, "But it's got no ears."

"Walk with me." Rina jumped off the car and a reluctant Demeter followed. "Okay so how would you feel if I said I had the answer to all your problems?"

"What problems?" Demeter scowled.

"I'm getting to that," Bomba turned to the direction of the porta-loo. "I mean you know your whole paranoid, nervous and jumpy problems."

"I'm not jumpy!" Demeter protested, right on cue Etcetera spotted Tugger and screamed madly forcing Demeter to dive behind Bomba and peek over her shoulder.

"No, not jumpy at all are we?" Bomba sidestepped and Demeter stumbled forward, hanging her head. Bombalurina was overwhelmed by pity as her smaller friend took a cautious look round, paws slightly shaking.

"You look like Gus on a good day." Bombalurina held her paws tightly and smiled. "All I'm saying is… okay imagine this, you no longer have to look over your shoulder to feel more relaxed, loud sounds don't send you into fits and screaming kittens don't make you run for cover."

Demeter's eyes widened, "Well I don't think I'm that bad to be honest."

"Demeter! You're scared of your own shadow!" Rina frowned.

"I'm not scared of my own shadow," Demeter protested and Bombalurina raised her eyebrows, "It just takes me by surprise sometimes. That's all."

"Exactly!"

Demeter let go of her friend's paws and took a look around the junkyard. She knew at the back of her mind that what Rina was saying made perfect sense, but she couldn't help the way she felt. Every loud nose was Macavity making an entrance, a scream surely meant that he had been spotted and the only way that she could be sure that he wasn't following her was to check.

But her shadow? It was surely pathetic to be scared of something attached to her own body; Demeter smiled slightly at the reality of it.

"Are you coming round to my way of thinking?" Bomba winked.

"Okay if - and that's an if of gigantic proportions – I said yes. How to you propose to solve my problems?"

In excitement Bomba bounced on the balls of her paws, "Now you're going to thank your lucky stars that you have me for a friend! Misto says he knows a way of transferring some of my confidence to you!" Bomba grinned whilst Demeter simply looked confused,

"When did Misto come into this?"

"Well I asked him, this is his den!" Rina gestured to the porta-loo which they were now standing in front of. "Oh please Demeter say yes. I'm doing this for you and if you have my confidence you'll be able to ask Munk out!" Bomba added.

Demeter smiled at her friend; bless her for caring so much. Truthfully she thought Misto could never pull it off, but maybe she would agree just to please Rina.

"Either you live your life a nervous wreck – a single nervous wreck- or you get my confidence and be cured. It's sink or swim!"

Demeter grinned, "Can't win then can I?"

Bombalurina was getting openly exasperated, "Why what's wrong now?"

Her best friend laughed, "Well either way, I'm going to get wet."

* * *

_Thanks to my reviewers, Jellicle cat, Moria lestat and Tragic memories! I hope you liked this chapter... the others will probably be coming a bit slower now though, but bare with me!_


	3. fourth thoughts

Bombalurina rolled her eyes at her friend, "But you'll do it?"

Demeter inwardly squirmed, she didn't want to let Rina down but this was a very serious decision, "Um… Okay." Damn her for being such a doormat.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" Rina hugged her friend and grinned, the rest would be a piece of catnip.

Demeter couldn't help smiling, she had half a mind to tell Munkustrap about the plan but she saw him talking to Alonzo and didn't want to interrupt. The two toms were lounging around on the roof of an old car; Alonzo appeared to be telling a very funny story as Munk was practically crying with laughter. Then Tugger walked by and Munk's eyes widened, Alonzo passed a comment resulting in Munkustrap falling back off the car in a fit of hilarity.

Tugger cast a withering glance over his shoulder at the toms and headed in Rina's direction. Demeter smirked, his mane was considerably shorter and much thinner, the tips of hair burnt black.

"Been playing with fire Tugs?" Laughed Bombalurina.

Tugger scowled at her, "Actually I was trying to put a fire out."

"What, with your head?" Demeter grinned and the two queens fell about in giggles.

"Well how can I help it if someone decided to write 'Macavity' in flaming letters over yonder?"

Demeter instantly stopped laughing and visibly paled, Bombalurina faced Tugger angrily, "Oh Ha bloody ha Tugger, there's one thing you need to understand here honey, you're not the joker – you're the joke."

She put an arm round Demeter and led her away.

* * *

Later that day Demeter, having calmed down was sat on her own in a secluded corner of the junkyard, her secret place. To inexperienced eyes it would just look like any other crushed car in the yard, but this mini was different – only the half facing the junkyard had been crushed the other half which was turned towards the pine woods was perfectly in shape. Demeter valued it for the privacy as very few cats came to that corner of the yard.

She watched in silence as the sun sank behind the dark pine trees, the atmosphere in that wood was unlike any where else, with trees forming ranks within meters of each other littering the forest floor with a soft but spiked carpet of pine needles and the air was close and humid. Demeter shuddered as the sun disappeared behind the foreboding trees; she'd never been a fan of the dark. Her head whipped round as soft paws could be heard pattering over the roof of the mini. Suddenly Munkustrap's smiling face appeared leaning over roof; Demeter giggled and moved over on the back seat to make room for him. "Didn't scare you did I?" Munk stretched out looking concerned.

"Am I that predictable?" Demeter tried smiling, but she was slightly disappointed.

Munk considered the question with a pained expression, "Don't bother answering that, it was rhetorical." She smiled; the relief was obvious on his face.

"So… you finished your conversation with Bomba then?" He glanced up at her curiously, Demeter blushed. Rina had made her promise not to tell him because then the surprise at the end would be all the sweeter. Still she wasn't very good at concealing things. She nodded slowly and looked away from his questioning gaze, seeing Tugger sauntering towards the car in the rear-view mirror.

"Ah, here's your brother come to join us, has he no mercy?"

Munkustrap grinned and nodded to his brother who gave a mock salute back, "hay this is a cool little hideout," he tapped his paw against the crushed red bonnet, "I love the colour!"

"Predictable – it matches your eyes." Munk remarked dryly.

"Don't you need to get back to patrolling or something?" Tugger hissed, he didn't like all the sarcastic little remarks his brother had been sharing with Alonzo, just because he hadn't the foresight to realise that the flame on the candle – small though it was – would still actually be rather…hot.

Munkustrap glanced over at Demeter apologetically, "yes," he sighed, "actually I do." Tugger's face dropped a little, he hadn't actually been intending for that to happen; he liked seeing Munk with Demeter, it was good – for both of them.

Demeter leaned close to the silver tabby's ear, "must you leave me alone, with him?"

Munkustrap grinned, "He won't bite Demeter."

"It's not his teeth I'm worried about." The queen cast an exaggerated nervous glance towards Tugger who was now swaying his hips to some inaudible beat in his head.

"Come on then I'll walk you back to your den." Munk laughed.

* * *

Bombalurina paced up and down outside 'Conjuring cat inc.' she heaved a sigh of relief as Demeter approached looking very nervous. "Good you're here, I thought you'd changed you're mind!" The scarlet queen was obviously very excited about the whole business but Demeter hung back. "Well come on then!" Bomba grinned but her face creased into a frown as she linked an arm through Demeter's; "you're not having second thoughts are you?"

The smaller queen nodded glumly, "yes and third thoughts, fourth thoughts-"

"That's your problem," Rina said gently, "you think too much. Let's at least go talk to Misto, then if you're still unhappy about it…" she shrugged, "I'm sure I'll think of something else."

Demeter met her pleading eyes and managed a half-hearted smile before allowing herself to be led into the porta-loo.

Victoria sat as usual at her desk and managed a chilly smile when the two queens walked in, after yesterday's assault Bomba was on the top of her hit list but she had promised Misto that she would be nice to the clients. Bomba steered Demeter to the desk, the latter looked as though she was going to faint.

"We're here to see Misto." Rina's voice was formal.

"Of course you are. You can go straight in today." Vicky smiled sweetly.

"Great!" Bomba grinned and grabbing Demeter by the paw began to walk her across the floor.

Victoria cleared her throat, "But, er not before you have signed the _papers_."

Rina hissed and dragged Demeter back to the desk, "what papers?" She demanded impatiently, reaching the end of a very short tether.

"Just some papers stating that you will not hold Conjuring cat inc to blame… should something go wrong." She added with a sinister glint in her eye.

"G-go wrong?" Demeter's voice trembled as she spoke and her eyes darted to the exit.

"But nothing will go wrong Dem," Rina rounded on Vicky, "will it Victoria?" There was a snarl in her voice and the two queens glared at each other with all too obvious dislike.

"I shouldn't think so." The younger queen backed down first before pushing some A4 paper across the desk.

Rina did her usual signature to show that she'd been somewhere; she extended her claws and dragged them across the paper, unintentionally ripping it.

"How do I sign?" Bombalurina held up the shreds in a puzzled way. It seemed that this was the moment that Victoria had been waiting for; with an ecstatic flourish she pulled the white cloth off a container on her desk. Rina and Demeter gaped in shock at the puddle of oil, still and sinister in the container.

"Dip your paws into the oil and press them down onto the paper." The white queen relished every word.

Defiantly Rina splashed her paw into the container but Victoria had anticipated the movement and ducked under her desk, Bomba hissed as the oil clung to and slipped across her paw before she pressed it hard onto the white paper. More carefully Demeter also did so grimacing as the oil dripped over the desk. As she pushed her paw onto the page one thought raced through her head, 'no going back now.' Rina must have read her mind as she gave her a spontaneous hug and whispered, "I'm proud of you!" Giggling slightly she pulled Demeter across the room and ripped down the scarlet curtain.


	4. Cheers!

Mistoffelees smiled, the perfect cliché – him the successful business man about to start a passionate affair with his beautiful PA, Jemima. He knew that it was what all the successful business men do and he was a business tom which was practically the same but with more legs and a tail. Smoothly he positioned her so she was lying in his arms and bent his head low to kiss her…

Then there was an awful ripping noise and quickly he let go of the pretty queen and looked up at the curtain where his first two customers stood. Rina smiled knowingly and Demeter looked slightly embarrassed, Jemima however was mortified quickly as lightening she grabbed her discarded clipboard and lipstick running to the corner of the room and burying her head behind those famous lipstick notes.

"Have we er… interrupted something?" Rina smiled and winked at Mistoffelees. Before he could reply however the little white fluff-ball came charging in.

She stared at the mass of red velvet on the floor, "you ripped down the curtain…" her voice trailed away in dismay.

"So it would seem," Rina smiled politely but it quickly turned into a smirk, "thanks for all your help Vicky…" she extended her oil-ridden paw. Victoria's flawless white face was suddenly a mask of panic; she couldn't possibly be expected to shake _that_ paw? She glanced at her brother who was seemingly unperturbed by the situation, he gave her a 'shake the paw or I fry you with lightening look' Vicky knew it was best not to ignore those looks, cautiously she took the paw in her own and with a menacing smile Bombalurina pressed the oil tightly against the soft white paw only withdrawing when the paw was no longer white but a dirty black – revenge was sweet.

"Right then!" Misto clapped his paws excitedly, "any questions before we begin?" Not surprisingly Demeter raised her shaking paw.

"Yes… if this does work how long will it last? Will there be any side effects? What exactly will you do to us and how? Have you ever done this before? And finally… I'm not going to _die_ am I?"

Misto's expression darkened, "was there a question anywhere in that jumble of sentences?" He snarled.

"I believe there were about seven!" Jemima called over.

"Well you can answer them then." Misto directed Demeter to his PA before turning to the much calmer Bombalurina, "and yourself Bomba anything you want to know?"

The scarlet queen shrugged a little trying to ignore the nerves that were now building in her own stomach, this just wouldn't do she was here trying to give Demeter confidence and yet she felt herself paling at the thought. "I was just kind of wondering, how come if this sort of magic is available why no one has used it before. I mean why not try to get a little of your dancing talent?"

Misto sighed and shook his head, "alas _our_ dancing talent," he reached out to his sister who smiled proudly, "can't be transferred to another cat."

"It's hereditary." Victoria smiled, pausing from licking the oil off her paw.

Demeter came to stand next to Rina again and the tall queen rolled her eyes, "as is their pride and arrogance!" She whispered.

"Okay," Misto cleared his throat for their attention, "let me assign the outlines; I have found a potion that will transfer confidence between the drinkers… it has never been tested before-"

Demeter groaned suddenly feeling very sick.

"But I am confident that everything will turn out for the best so if you will just wait here I will concoct," he spread his arms out wide, "a miracle!"

The two queens sat near the little window of the porta-loo looking out onto the junkyard, Tugger seemed to be glaring moodily into space the kittens who praised him trying to get his attention. Munkustrap and Alonzo were in fits of laughter again. Demeter's gaze fell onto Munkustrap she wondered what would change after this potion, how he would react when he found out. All her questions still unanswered (Jemima was very vague) she felt scared, no that was an understatement she was petrified.

"Hay do you know what happened to Tugger's mane?" Bombalurina said conversationally rising Demeter from her thoughts.

"No I was going to ask Munk but I guess I forgot."

Grinning from ear to ear Rina told Demeter the whole candle story, she was hoping for a laugh, a giggle at least but she only got a smile.

"They're never going to let him live it down are they?" Demeter sighed watching the toms.

"No way, Alonzo has already tried fitting some relevance to fire in every word they say to him – it didn't go so well though... they've resorted to singing."

"Singing?"

At that moment Alonzo and Munkustrap positioned themselves at opposite ends of the clearing, with a nod from Munkustrap Alonzo sauntered past Tugger singing, "Is this burning my eternal flame?"

Munk grinned and advanced from his end meeting Alonzo in the middle with, "I'm a fire starter, twisted fire starter!"

Tugger snarled at the two toms teasing him, "Listen you guys cut the crap okay if you have something to say just say it!"

The two toms gave each other a subtle nod before bursting into: "Light a candle in the window-"

Tugger gave a pollicle-worthy-growl and leapt off the junk ready to attack his bullies, but he took one look at the strong jellicle protector and his second in command and had to resort to backing away muttering instead.

Smiling Bombalurina leaned out of the window and called across to Tugger, "hay Tugs, won't you relight my fire?"

The absence of Demeter's trademark giggle alerted her to the fact that her best friend was now staring into the depths of Misto's cauldron at the other end of the room. "Nearly done now." The conjuring cat grinned.

Demeter shivered and Rina wrapped an arm tightly around her.

"Are you cold? I could turn off the air conditioning." Jemima offered.

"Wow, you have air conditioning?" Bombalurina grinned.

"No… but we do have a window." Was the queen's response as she went to shut the offending draught maker.

"It's ready!" Misto's eyes lit up like lanterns as he dipped a cup into the liquid handing it to Bombalurina, "drink up!"

The scarlet queen closed her eyes and lifted the cup to her lips, "cheers," she muttered. It tasted strange kind of like cat food that hadn't been stored in a 'cool dry place' and then greatly liquidized, so when you first drank it was vile but underneath that mask of bad taste there was just a hint of something better.

When she had finished Misto took the same cup and refilling it handed it to Demeter. The golden queen took it with shaking paws, her eyes darting nervously from the frothy brown liquid to the conjuring cat's triumphant face and then Rina's anxious one. Her head was still reeling with thoughts, what would change after she'd drank the liquid, even Rina for a second there looked worried – this was like jumping off a cliff into the unknown – if Demeter had known what was going to happen however she would never have started climbing that cliff. She took a deep breath before pouring the foul liquid down her throat. The two queens stared at each other.

"Do you feel any different?" Rina asked licking her lips.

"Not really…" Demeter shrugged.

"Take another drink each then!" Misto demanded and with less hesitation the queens dually obliged.

Misto bit his lip, "well how do you feel now?"

* * *

_I'm not sure whether i like this chapter... please review and tell me whether you did! _


	5. Anything could have gone wrong!

_Okay so I'm guessing you all thought this story was dead in the water and ... my apologies, so did I :( But ... real life got in the way as it does. That doesn't matter though because the fic is back and I hope you all can forgive me for keeping you waiting so long but hay better late then never? hopeful smile. Oh and I'm on the look out for a beta reader (thanks to sleeping tiger for all her great advice) any volunteers?_

* * *

Bombalurina felt a thrill; travelling up from the tip of her tail to the tops of her ears one look at Demeter told her the other queen had felt the same sensation.

"I …" the scarlet queen licked her lips, cautiously.

"Feel great!" Demeter interjected, "Misto, thank you so much!" The conjuring cat bowed humbly, she grinned at her friend, "I actually believe this has worked, I can just tell." She shrugged and giggled loudly.

"Of course it worked," the humble façade dropped from Mistoffelees, "I am a genius. Any questions?" He turned expectantly to Demeter.

"How will I ever repay you?" The queen grinned, kissed him lightly on the cheek and left the room shouting, "I'll wait for you outside Rina."

The three remaining cats exchanged glances. "So, we're officially in business, our first job was a raging success." Misto smiled, rubbing his paws together.

"Wait!" Bombalurina's head snapped up, "That was your first job, ever?"

"Is there a problem?" Victoria laid a paw on her brother's shoulder.

The red queen worked her mouth for a second without any noise coming out, finally spluttering, "Anything could have gone wrong!" Brother and sister exchanged a slightly nervous glance.

"Relax Bombalurina," Jemima shoved her clip board under the queen's nose, "see from my notes? Everything went according to plan."

Bombalurina looked at the squiggles disdainfully, "Oh yeah, really reassuring." She rolled her eyes, immediately afterward feeling mean, it wasn't Jemima's fault she had the drawing talent of a limb-less human.

"I just have a few questions." She glanced at Misto who opened his arms in invitation.

Demeter walked back in to the clearing of the junkyard, discovering a sway to her hips she'd never known existed. As she'd said in Misto's office, she could feel the effect of the potion – straight from that first tingle – she'd just known it had worked. She congratulated herself as she left the porta-loo suddenly realising that was the first time she'd left a secure place without surveying the area, just to make sure.

Then she spotted Tugger …

How in the Heaviside had she never spotted him before? With his studded belt catching the rays of the sun, his long black legs and those sexy spots around his neck and his ankles. Not to mention the mane, what a mane! He was practically sex on legs and she'd never realised it before. Well, she knew now, and this time she was going to do something about it.

"Howdy Tugger." Demeter leaned against the oven, her smile more seductive than she'd ever dreamed it could be.

The Rum Tum Tugger turned, he had been quietly sulking until he'd heard that voice, a voice he vaguely recognised but was unable to place. It was Demeter, except – wow! She had the sort of smile on her lips that sent shivers down his spine; on top of that it was very un-Demeterish, he couldn't think what had inspired this change and if the truth be known was slightly unnerved by it. He marvelled at himself, since when has a queen unnerved him? He's the everlasting cat's gift to queens.

"Hello … Demeter." He cocked his head, considering her, "how are you?" Small talk seemed to be the only coherent sentence he could form in all this confusion.

The queen's tail uncurled and almost unnoticeably flicked against his leg, "Me Tugger?" She winked, "feelin' hot, hot, hot."

Tugger balked; no way, did Demeter just wink at him? Even stranger, did he just feel _her_ tail on _his_ leg? Hang on … did she just make fun of him. Of course that wasn't so rare, Demeter always made fun of him, but not in such a (there was only one word for it) flirtascious way.

Bombalurina stuck her head out of the porta-loo door, she surveyed the area before stepping out onto the junkyard clearing, she saw Demeter talking to Tugger.

Tugger.

She waited for the usual pleasant tingle that normally occurred at this moment. And she waited … and waited but it was absent.

"Hi." Bombalurina stood by Demeter's side, glancing at Tugger without really noticing him – that was a first.

"Rina!" Demeter smiled in delight, clearly glowing from her new found confidence.

"Hay Bomba," Tugger said softly, trying to catch her eye and become increasingly frustrated at his failure. "Are you okay?" He stepped around Demeter to put a paw round the scarlet queen's shoulders, genuinely concerned. Well nothing but a life threatening illness could possibly distract Bombalurina from him.

Bombalurina waited, she should be getting shivers by now, a faster beating to her heart, adrenalin … anything?

But it was hopeless, she was stone cold, there was only one conclusion to be found …

She was no longer attracted to the Rum Tum Tugger.

Mistoffelees watched as the queen extracted herself from Tugger's arm, Demeter instead vied for his attention. He turned to his sister, who watched him concerned.

"Vicky?" He sighed, collapsing on to a red cushion.

"Yes …"

"You know when Bombalurina said, 'anything could have gone wrong.'"

"Yes." The queen gulped.

"I think … something has."

* * *

Tell me ... has it been worth the wait? 


	6. Evaluations

Bombalurina watched Demeter flirting with Tugger but said nothing

Bombalurina watched Demeter and Tugger flirting, but said nothing. She had expected … well, she wasn't sure; but somehow what _had_ happened, didn't seem right. Then again, Demeter had gained confidence, which was all they'd wanted.

But she'd gained something else as well; there was something about her that felt, un-natural to Bombalurina, after a while she gave up trying to sort it all out in her head, she felt too confused already; there were new emotions, rarely felt, coming to the surface.

The Rum Tum Tugger was observing his favourite queen with a worried expression. Something had changed about her, if he was more intelligent he'd know what it was. She certainly looked the same. Hot. But he sensed that there was a distance about her, and it was annoying him, he didn't like queens to distance themselves from him; it made him worry that his mane was getting puffy, or something similarly unattractive.

In fact to Bombalurina it wouldn't have mattered at all what Tugger's mane looked like, his legs were too thin, his ego was too fat and he had no muscle. Tugger, she decided was a pretty boy, pretty boys' used to be her type, but now she found herself wanting something more.

And then she saw him, patrolling loyally as he sometimes did, sleek silver coat with the striking black markings and an attractive atmosphere of pride. Bombalurina gasped out load, what the hell was wrong with her? She was admiring … Munkustrap!

Mr safe and secure who previously was of no interest to her was suddenly ringing bells in her head. By all respects it should have felt strange, but she was enjoying the sensation. Munkustrap looked over, spotting the little group and Bombalurina felt her pulse rate quicken. He was walking over to them, and she glanced away shyly, well seriously, what was the point in looking? Munkustrap wouldn't be interested in her.

The silver tabby smiled as he neared the group, but upon seeing Demeter, the smile faulted and his eyes narrowed. Bombalurina, who had been busy in a fantasy turned to her friend and ex-lust object and promptly glanced away in embarrassment, clearing her throat. Demeter, usually so reserved was being exceptionally forward. Her tail entwined seductively around Tugger's leg as she gently raked her claws through his slightly blackened mane, the tom, one arm around his waist was enjoying the attention immensely, (it was like getting a new toy) even if it did confuse him.

Demeter, apparently, hadn't even noticed Munkustrap's presence, she was far too busy basking in the attention Tugger was ladling on her while Munkustrap watched, open mouthed.

"Hay Munk." Bombalurina said, plucking up the courage, to seek his attention. The silver tabby cleared his throat, as though to get a bad taste out of his mouth.

"Hi, Bomba, um …" he glanced back at the two cats; the paw that wasn't stroking through his mane was now resting on Tugger's thigh. "How are things?" He managed to stutter.

What could Bombalurina say? Weird, un-natural, out of character? In the end she settled for, "fine."

Demeter continued to untangle Tugger's mane, relishing the soft hair beneath her claws. She did spare a glance for Munkustrap, taking herself by surprise when she almost immediately turned away.

He didn't seem to be doing anything for her anymore; it was as though the spark she'd once felt between them had been extinguished. This was a shame, because she'd previously thought she was in love with him. Oh well, weird how things change.

She could also feel the looks Bombalurina was giving her, and she knew the rest of the tribe was beginning to take interest as well, she could feel the stares – and she liked the attention. In truth, she didn't think she was causing any sort of scandal at all, it was just harmless flirting that may or may not lead to something more intense, Demeter felt confident it would, she was practically irresistible, a fact proven when she glanced at herself in a near-by broken mirror.

"Right, well, I'd best get back to um … patrolling." Munkustrap sighed, looking expectantly at Demeter. She twigged, at length, that usually at this point she would say-

"I'll come with you!" Bombalurina smiled shyly at Munkustrap, "if you like?"

Yes, that was usually Demeter's line, but today she'd much rather stay put with Tugger.

Munkustrap looked a little lost for words; he glanced at his brother, who Demeter noticed was frowning deeply at the scarlet queen. "Yeah, if you want to Bomba, but I thought you found patrols boring?" Munkustrap looked at her enquiringly.

"No," the queen was hiding a blush, "I enjoy patrolling with you, well not with you in particular, patrolling on the whole is good, well, and obviously I have nothing against patrolling with you Munkustrap …." Demeter gave her friend an encouraging smile as she became flustered; maybe she should start teaching Bombalurina how to talk to toms without embarrassing herself. After all Demeter was quickly discovering she was a natural.

The other two left to follow the well trodden path around the junkyard, and Tugger was watching Bombalurina leave with his brother feeling thoroughly bemused. Then again maybe this was an advancement of playing hard to get. Like playing impossible to get. Well two could play at that game; he raised his eyebrows at Demeter,

"Well, Goldie," he stroked a paw down one attractive golden leg, zig-zagging in between the various black stripes, "looks like it's just you and me."

Demeter purred as his paw stroked her leg softly, "I value privacy." She said simply. Tugger's eye brows rose in to his hair line, there was something not right about this, it was too easy. He hated to bring her up again (when she was so obviously snubbing him) but at least Bombalurina made him work. Demeter on a plate didn't appeal to him half as much as a Demeter he had to play for. In his opinion she'd lost too many of her inhibitions; so it looked like he'd have to be the one playing hard to get.

In Demeter's opinion her inhibitions had kept her caged for far too long, it was time to live a bit. "Well, I value being the centre of attention," Tugger stepped back slightly, taking his paw away from her waist, "which if I remember rightly, you're not too keen on so … I'll see you later." Demeter however wasn't going to let him go that quickly.

"Are you kidding? I love the limelight."

**_yes, yes I'm very bad and this should have been uploaded missions ago!! _**

**_I'm sorry but I do kind of have a reason... um... it was sent off to be beta read but I never got a response soo.. I waited a while and now I've uploaded it in it's sorry imperfections. _**

**_So who's still reading?_**


	7. Revelations

Bombalurina kept her paws in time with Munkustrap's treading the worn dirt track around the junkyard fence

Bombalurina kept her paws in time with Munkustrap's treading the worn dirt track around the junkyard fence. She cleared her throat once or twice but her vocal chords just wouldn't work. It was strange, maybe, Demeter had gained too much of her confidence and Bombalurina was left with none.

In almost perfect silence they arrived back at the centre of the junkyard, dusk was falling and more cats had returned to the clearing from their dens or homes. Demeter was deep in determined conversation with Tugger; as they shared an arm chair that happened to be rather small. Bombalurina noticed the wistful look Munkustrap gave Demeter, she found herself wishing he would look at her like that.

"Shall we sit down?" She finally unstuck her mouth and nodded towards an old park bench, Munkustrap glanced at her in surprise.

"Don't make me keep you," he shrugged, "you can… go and talk to Tugger if you like."

Bombalurina shook her head slowly, was he trying to get rid of her? She couldn't let that happen. "No, let's sit." She said simply and the silver tabby followed her noticing how her hips had lost their trademark sway.

Bombalurina jumped gracefully on to the bench; stretching as she did so, trying to show off her figure, but unsure how. He barely spared her a glance, curling around himself almost protectively and glaring at the couple on the chair.

It was strange for Munkustrap to think of how she'd changed. Demeter used to hate Tugger, they hated each other and now she was all over him. It made him feel sick and slightly used; she'd dented his pride by throwing away their friendship as soon as the maned tom turned on the charm, for Munkustrap was sure that was what had happened. 'Friendship' who was he kidding? He'd hoped it was a lot more than that, he'd thought it was a lot more than that. Either way if anyone knew what had happened to inspire the transformation it was the queen next to him, he realised what she was doing of course it was all in the name of sympathy.

'I'm sorry the love of your life is ignoring you; here have me for a bit.' Well Munkustrap, strange as it was, didn't want the scarlet bombshell. He wanted the golden beauty, that was usually so shy and insecure and now, well, he wasn't even sure if he wanted her anymore either.

Next to him Bombalurina sighed and he remembered she was there, now was the time for answers, "listen, Bombalurina I-" Suddenly there was a load crash and a squeak of fear, a few of the tyres had toppled from the top of the pile in to the path of playing kittens, luckily they'd all got out of the way but it wasn't them Munkustrap was worried about. Instinctually he leapt up ready to race to Demeter's side, but it appeared she didn't need him. She glanced casually at the tyres rolling steadily in to other piles of junk (creating more noise and havoc as well as knocking Alonzo out.) And laughed at the kittens with Tugger.

Wondering why he felt disappointment Munkustrap sat back down with a weary sigh, then he saw Bombalurina, stood up, red fur on end her eyes had rolled in to their whites and she hissed in a fit of panic. What the hell was she doing?

"Bomba…" he trailed off, unsure what to do, even Demeter - she had never been like this. He stood back up slowly and rubbed against her shoulder; she flinched and spat at him.

He didn't want to, but he could see no other option, "Demeter!" He called to the queen, she looked up at him, eyes widening when she saw Bombalurina's state, who had jumped to the ground a quivering mess. Demeter gasped and jumped off the chair swiftly followed by a concerned Tugger.

"Rina." Demeter tutted and wound herself around her friend, a protective circle, but being so much smaller it was hard for her.

"I want to go to my den." Bombalurina shrugged, "I'm scared," she looked appealingly at them with wide eyes, "but I don't know why." The three cats exchanged glances.

"I'll take her," Tugger nodded at Demeter.

"I'll come with you!" The queen protested as Tugger wrapped his arms around Bombalurina helping her up.

"No, Demeter," Munkustrap assumed authority, "I need to talk to you." The queen pouted but recognised the urgency in his voice.

"Come on Bomba, lean on me." Tugger said softly, supporting the queen's head on his soft mane and nuzzling her forehead affectionately. Demeter watched with hard to conceal jealousy. Bombalurina wasn't interested in him anymore, why couldn't he see that?

"What's going on Dem?" Munkustrap glared at the queen as he watched the other two leave, "what's wrong with Bombalurina?" He held back from asking: 'with you?'

She jumped on to the back rest of the bench, pacing it gently, not fazed by falling.

"Side affects?"

He followed her sleek figure with his eyes suddenly realising where the sway in Bombalurina's hips had gone, "from what?"

She jumped beside him and he tried to ignore how good it felt to feel her soft fur brush against his cheek. "Misto's potion." She was teasing, being deliberately vague.

"What potion?" He raised his voice aware of how close his tether was to snapping.

Demeter pulled a face full of mock-sorrow, "temper, temper."

"Demeter!" He was shouting now.

"Okay fine," she snapped, "spoil my fun. Mistoffelees made a potion to transfer some confidence from Bombalurina to me. It worked, everyone's happy, the end."

For a full minute the tabby sat in silence until Demeter closed his mouth with her paw, "why so surprised? I was a wreck." She shuddered.

Munkustrap hissed, how could she be so selfish? This wasn't like Demeter, but it wasn't even like Bombalurina either, "And now she is! what the hell do you mean everyone's happy? She's not," he lowered his voice, "I'm not."

Demeter shrugged, "we can't all win." She jumped off the bench, "ta-raa Stripes." She blew him a kiss and sauntered in to the gathering dark.

Seething the silver tabby snarled, "Tribe meeting," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to kill that bloody wand waving lunatic."

**_Haha look two chapters in one! You may by now be able to tell that I'm just tryna get this one wrapped up. Well... I was going to just let it die a natural but I changed my mind so aren't I nice?_**


End file.
